La Hija del Dragón
by Jack Redfield Black
Summary: One-ShoT El mundo de Haderia fue creado por el Dragón Blanco, la Creadora, la Madre del mundo, que vive en la más alta montaña del reino humano de Yien, lo que no sabe es que el rey pretende traicionarla...


Esta historia surgió en un momento de lucidez y me gustó la trama así que decidí darle forma de esta manera... Espero que os guste

**La Hija del Dragón**

Hace mucho tiempo, en el lejano país de Yien, el Dragón Blanco, Creadora de la gran región de Haderia, vivía plácidamente, admirando a los humanos, reyes y poseedores del mundo que ella había creado.

Los humanos poblaban las fértiles tierras de Yien, a los pies de los territorios de la más alta montaña de Hederia donde vivía la Creadora. Ella admiraba a los humanos y se divertía mirándolos mientras vivían sus vidas, sus amores, sus problemas... Seres curiosos los humanos, pensaba en algunas ocasiones. Pero pasado cierto tiempo las vidas de los humanos empezaron a aburrirla y dejó de mirar las vidas de los humanos, y se dedicó a descansar y a cuidar de su hija.

El huevo aún no había eclosionado, pero la Creadora podía sentirla y hablarle, notaba su aura, poderosay joven. Cuando ella muriese, su hija sería la nueva Madre del Hederia y guiaría a Yien a la gloria, ampliaría las fronteras y mucho más, pues el poder de la Hija superaba al poder de la Madre.

El poder de la Madre, el gran Dragón Blanco que se dejaba ver en lo alto del monte que coronaba Yien, era conocido en toda la comarca, pero muy pocos conocían el poder de la Hija, la pequeña dragona nonata. Uno de los que sabían del gran poder de la Hija era el rey de Yien, el avaricioso Herano. Ansiaba tener a la Hija, pues sabía que ella sería la Madre del nuevo mundo, la que crearía el futuro, la que tejería el rumbo de sus vidas, la única capaz de darle a Herano la inmortalidad.

Pero para conseguir a la Hija había que matar a la Madre, una tarea casi imposible. Sólo había una posibilidad de matarla, con un arma creada con la plata élfica de las heladas tierras del norte. La plata élfica era el material más duro y más resistente de Hederia.

Herano viajó a las tierras del norte guiado por su avaricia, y habló con los sabios elfos, ocultando sus intenciones de matar al Dragón Blanco. En las fraguas de Yien, forjó el arma definitiva, el arma que le daría la inmortalidad.

Los días pasaban y el Dragón Blanco vivía tranquilo cuidando de su Hija en lo alto del monte de Yien, mientras Herano organizaba su ejército para atacar a la Madre. El día de la batalla llegó y Herano dirigió su ejército hasta la montaña donde vivía la Madre, mientras bajo su capa guardaba el puñal de filo de plata élfica. La lucha fue sangrienta, pues la dragona no dudó en defenderse con fuego. Muchos huyeron, muchos murieron y muchos quedaron heridos, pero la Madre, aunque cansada quedó victoriosa. Ése era el momento que estaba esperando Herano, que dejando atrás a su ejército y dando órdenes de que no lo siguieran, se acercó a los terrenos de la dragona, que lo miró cautelosamente, notó la maldad en su alma.

- Aunque injusto y cruel, demuestras ser noble - dijo con voz dulce y pausada la Madre, con la majestuasidad típica de una deidad -, pues vienes a enfrentarte a mí sin armas. Eres valiente Herano, y por ello lucharé sin fuego.

- Será un combate cuerpo a cuerpo - adivinó Herano. Justo lo que quería, pensó.

La dragona dio un zarpazo a Herano que cayó al suelo herido, aunque no de gravedad. La Madre se dispuso a dar el ataque final y se lanzó encima del rey. Herano, con cuidado, pero con una gesto hábil y rápido, sacó la daga de plata y en un hábil movimiento se la clavó a la dragona en el vientre. La daga se clavó con suavidad y de la herida causada surgió la divina sangre plateada de la Madre.

La Madre se dio cuanta de la mentira de Herano y abrió las alas. Agarró a su Hija y voló lejos de Yien. Herano se quedó maltrecho viendo huir a la madre. Todos sus planes se deshicieron y miró la sangre de la dragona. Una sonrisa maléfica y maltrecha se dibujó en su rostro. La sangre de la Madre. La sangre de la Hija. Era la misma sangre. Quizás beber la sangre de la dragona le diese la inmortalidad. Cuando la Madre muriese, se adueñaría de la Hija. Al fin y al cabo, si funcionaba, tendría toda la eternidad para adueñarse la nonata. Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y triunfo, se abalanzó sobre el primer charco de sangre plateada de la dragona y bebió un sorbo.

Notó cómo el calor de la vida lo inundaba como llenaba cada parte de sus venas de aquella sangre plateada... pero el calor no dejaba de aumentar y su mueca de triunfo se transformó en una de dolor.

Por todo su cuerpo comenzaron a salirle ampollas, que ardían desde el interior de su cuerpo. Entonces vio la daga. El dolor era asfixiante y sabía que tarde o temprano moriría debido a las quemaduras. Entre gritos y llantos, se arrastró como pudo hasta la daga. Alargó sus dedos buscándola y la asió con fuerza. Fue rápido, pero el dolor desvió su trayectoria y la perfecta daga élfica de plata se clavó en la parte derecha de su cuello. La sangre surgió descontrolada , de un color plata que ardía como si el precioso metal estuviese líquido y fuese puro fuego. El dolor se intensificó y finalmente, con un último espasmo, murió.

Un terremoto movió la tierra de Yien, enterrando para siempre el cuerpo del avaro rey, Herano, y la Daga Invencible, como se la nombraría más tarde.

La dragona, la Madre, la Creadora, se retiró con su Hija a unas escarpadas islas del océano de los Vientos y allí se repuso de sus heridas y vivió en tranquilidad.

Y allí en la Isla Blanca. La isla del Dragón Blanco, aún espera, paciente, notando como la Hija se hace fuerte, esperando el momento de verla nacer para ella poder morir y así dar lugar a un nuevo mundo, al mundo de la Hija del Dragón.


End file.
